


What Good is a Laser Pointer Gonna Do?

by sociopathicmoose (Werebr0kenppl)



Series: Kitty!Cas Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/sociopathicmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are doing research, Sam's of the more applicable, productive kinda, and of all the places to lay, Cas chooses to lay on Sam's keyboard. Sam asks Dean to entertain him and Dean manages to find a laser pointer. Madness and hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Good is a Laser Pointer Gonna Do?

A couple of days after the whole Gabe-turned-Cas-into-a-kitten fiasco, they were still trying to get somewhat of a game plan down now that their 3-man operation was trimmed down to 2 and a quarter.

"Dude, can you entertain Cas for a while? I'm trying to do some research for a new possible case but for some reason, out of all the places to lay, Cas keeps laying himself on my keyboard," Sam called out to Dean in the other room.

Dean was laying on his bed, doing some research of his own, but after hearing Sammy's plea he grunted, shut his computer, and made his way into the main room.

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" He said as his notificatioin of his arrival.

"I don't know, do we have any yarn or.... wait do you have a laser pointer?"

"What good is a laser pointer gonna do?"

"I remember now, back on like the first day we ended up in this pickle I googled how to keep cats entertained and website said laser pointers make them go nuts,"

"Well whatever you say, pretty sure I got one somewhere," Dean said as he bent to pick up Cas, giving him a little nudge between the ears as he turned to go into the other room. He went to put Cas down on his bed before wandering over to the closet to search for the laser. A few minutes later, Dean was successful in finding a laser pointer, Cas still in the same spot as when Dean put him down on his bed.

"Okay let's see if this works," Dean said absent-mindedly as he sat down and clicked on the laser pointer.

Dean wasn't quite sure how to go about this but he figured it was nowhere near as complicated as trying to find Dick Roman in a building full of Dick Roman's, so he just kinda focused the light in front of Cas and just jiggling it around in front of him, waiting for the kitten to catch on and pounce at it.

Only... he didn't.

Cas just kinda sat there, staring at it, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with it.

"Go on, go get the little light," Dean said moving it around again.

Cas just went from staring at the light to Dean and back again, almost like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to go after it or not.

"Dude, seriously. Just go for it, not much else you can do right now, might as well have a little fun."

Cas looked up at Dean for another second before turning his attention back to the light and starting to pounce at it.

Holy _shit_ was Sam right; cats freaking loved laser pointers, for some unknown, odd reason. Cas was jumping and pouncing all over the bed, clawing at the pillow and blanket. Dean also pointed it at the wall once and Cas wasted no time headbutting right smack into it.

Dean chuckled. "Careful, there."

He moved the little beam of light off the bed and onto the floor and Cas jumped off the bed, following it, and went even crazier, if that could even be possible. Dean moved the pointer in like a figure eight pattern and Cas followed it, getting ever so closer to his (now empty) food dish, and eventually knocking it over.

Sam sat in the other room, and could hear laughter, Dean's laughter, and smiled a bit, before getting up to go see what was so funny. As soon as he go to the doorway, he noticed first that Dean was doubled-up laying on his bed with laughter, second that Cas had somehow managed to get himself stuck in the empty box of kleenexes and was squeaking and running around trying to get unstuck. Sam cracked a smile, and before he knew it he was joining his older brother in laughter.

And for once, they just forgot about hunting and douchey angels that had the tendency to screw with you at the worst of times, and just enjoyed the moment.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, see my tumblr for little extra tidbits (where i got the idea for a certain part, stuff like that)


End file.
